Kai or Brooklyn
by sasukes-number-1-lover
Summary: read and find out...slight lemon i guess you could say


My name is Angel Hikari. I am an orphan and had a painful past, at the age of 10 I was adopted by a sweet woman who had her only niece living with her named Sarah. Sarah is nice, warm, loving and kind whereas I am cold, mysterious and extremely distant with people and cant stand idiots, which Sarah sometimes is. Sarah has short chocolate brown hair with big sweet pink eyes, which makes her look very cute. I have dark shoulder length silky hair and beautiful cold dark eyes which in the mist and night look mysterious. I love and am brilliant at beyblade. My Bitbeast is a panther of Light. Yes you've guessed it I have an elemental and sacred Bitbeast called Shyao.

"Wake up Sarah!" I yell impatiently for the third time.  
It was 7:30 am and I tried getting the lump to wake up for the first day of school. "I'm up already." she grumbled swinging herself out of bed and, ended up falling out of bed, face down. I chuckle softly. "Come on sleepy head." I murmur.  
"What time did you wake up?" she asks running to her bathroom and quickly washing and getting dressed. I had a black outfit on and wore a black hoodie over it. Sarah wore a pink top and jeans, which made her, look childish but cute. "I woke up at 6 o clock." I reply smiling at her expression.  
We both ate breakfast and slowly walked to the school. "Oh, and Angel, try and be nice to people!" she begs me.  
"Hn." I reply glaring at the path ahead of me. A boy with dark blue gray hair and a cap runs into Sarah. "Oh sorry!"

He helps Sarah up.  
"Tyson!" a whining voice yells. I groan inwardly as I see a gang of people coming. Two guys were exceptionally hot one had gray and black hair with a loner attitude and the other seemed cat-like. I instantly recognized them as the G-revolution team. "Oh hey guys I bumped into this girl." I glanced coldly at Tyson. "Hey sorry again. My names Tyson and that annoying girl there is Hilary." He introduces. Hilary opens her mouth but the blond boy quickly cuts in and says, "I'm Max."  
The cute cat-like guy says, "I'm Rei"  
"Daichi"  
"Kenny but everyone calls me Chief."  
The hot gray haired boy didn't say anything but was looking at me. Soon everyone was looking at me curiously. "Am I really that interesting to look at?" I ask and at once everyone except him turn away.  
"Yeah well I'm Sarah." Sarah quickly says. Then she looked at me expectantly but I just walk on. She rolls her eyes "Sorry about that you guys, her name is Angel." Tyson had a big goofy grin "Its alright she's just like our own Mr. Sunshine over here, his name's Kai. Umm what's with the hoodie?" he asks me, walking alongside as the gang match my stride.

I don't answer but Hilary says bossily, "Hoodies are not allowed in the school uniform policy."  
I roll my eyes and stop. Kai watches me in silence as I lower my hood. Everyone gasps as my hair tumbles down on either side.  
"Wow you're very pretty." Daichi says getting hearts in his eyes. I have a faint smirk and continue walking towards school. I finally arrived at the school.  
I find out that all of us are in the same year and unfortunately in the same Home Room. "Class we have two new students joining us today would you like to introduce yourselves?" the teacher asks in a bubbly tone which I instantly disliked.  
"Well hi my names Sarah!" Sarah says in such a bubbly tone I withdraw from her giving her a stare. She ignores me and smiles at the class while I glare at anyone who dares to even make eye contact.  
"This is Angel she's my cousin! She's the opposite of me and is really n-"  
At this I whisper, "That's enough about me," my cold dark eyes flash but Sarah continues as though nothing had happened "Yeah as I was saying I love animals and kids! But she hates them both and loves to beybattle plus-"

"we'll be getting to our seats." I interrupt swiftly once more giving her an I-dare-you-to-challenge-me glare. "Oh um Miss Hikari may sit next to Kai and Miss Lave may sit next to Max" The teacher says with a sweat drop. I sat next to Kai who stares at the window. Sarah grins at me while I close my eyes. "Ok class today I would like you to draw something or someone that is very close to you. You may begin." The teacher says handing me a sketchbook.  
I pause for a moment and pick up my pencil and start drawing me with my panther and light emitting out of it. When I had finished, Kai looked at the drawing. "Is that your Bitbeast?" he asks me softly. I'm kind of surprised to hear him talk this gently.

"Yeah, Shyao." I glance at his drawing staring at it in awe. He had drawn himself riding on Dranzer. "Wow nice sketch." I whisper surprising myself that I was actually having a conversation. Kai faintly blushed before telling himself not to be stupid.

During lunch I sat on a low tree branch while Kai sat on the same one watching the sky. I glanced at Tyson pigging out with Daichi while Sarah is laughing.

_Why does Tyson remind me so much of someone I know? It's his eyes... they're exactly like He-... no he can't be related to him...can he? But Tyson is such an idiot. How he ever won the championships I will never come to understand_ I think shaking my head. I look around and my eyes lock into dark crimson ones. Kai and me both blush and look away. It turns out that Kai and me have all the same classes and so does Ray.  
After school Sarah and me got invited to go to Tyson's. At first I refused but Sarah managed to persuade me.  
"Besides it's not like you have anything else better to do." She tells me. I cast her an icy glare and mutter darkly, "oh sure who wouldn't have anything better to do than have their cousin embarrass them?" Kai chuckles softly making me faintly smile.  
After we had all met Tyson's weird grandpa we were all lounging in the room. "Lets play truth or dare." Hilary suggests. "Yeah it should be fun since there are girls especially a hot one." Daichi says smiling at me. "I just snort as everyone made a circle. "Aw c'mon Angel we don't need another Kai clone! Kai come on!" Tyson drags Kai and me.  
"Ok Tyson truth or dare?" asks Hilary.  
"Dare!" he struck a pose making me roll my eyes.  
"I dare you to survive one day without arguing with Daichi." She says triumphantly. I raise an eyebrow and think _that'll be the day hell freezes over_.  
Tyson dared Max to kiss Sarah's cheek. Soon after a few more dares Tyson asks you "Truth or dare Angel?"  
I pause a moment and reply,

"Truth."  
He looked disappointed but asked me, "Which two people do you hate most in the world?" I tense and a long silence filled the room so I reply  
"A Russian beyblader guy called Tala and an old hag called Rosie." Everyone looks shocked,  
"Tala? As in the Demolition boys Tala?" asks Ray a fang glinting. _Whoa! He has a fang? Oh well he is cat-like_... I just nod and stare at the floor squeezing my eyes shut as terrible memories filled my mind. I abruptly stand up shocking everyone. "I need... to g-go." I say quietly in a shaking voice and put on my cloak and wearing my hood. "Bye." I say leaving the room fast.

**Everyone's POV-**  
Kai stands and walks after me. Sarah also rises but Ray prevents her "No its best to leave her, Kai's going." He consoles her feeling a pang. Sarah sits back down sighing.

**Angels POV-**  
I walk fast out of the house and to the courtyard. _Why? Why did those memories have to come out now?_  
"Oof!"  
I bump into someone and am knocked a few steps back.

I quickly look up and see a tall young man with deep shiny brown eyes and blue violet hair. "Oh sorry I bu- Hero!?" I ask in shock. "Well Angel its been long hasn't it?" he says with a small smile. "Angel why are you wearing a hooded cloak?" he looks at me seriously.

"I have my reasons, anyway its been good to see you, bye now!" I say and walk quickly out of the yard. Kai fallows me and is surprised when I go to a deserted park. I sit on a bench and take in a deep and shuddering breath. A memory flashed before my eyes of Tala. ~~~~ Tala watched me sitting on the couch. He sat beside me grinning. _Well it seems as we have the night to ourselves. He says licking his lips._ I feel uncomfortable and edge away but he comes closer and grasps my arm. _What's the matter Angel? Don't you like me? _He asks harshly_._ The frosty purple eyes glanced at my chest. _I do but-_ I start but he crashes his lips down on to mine. I struggle but his grip is too tight. He starts to remove my shirt ~~~

I feel a tear slide down my cheek but wipe it. Stray hairs fell across my face but I didn't care. I close my eyes and sigh. I suddenly felt a hand tuck back my stray hairs. I look up startled and find my eyes locked into gray ones. "Oh hey Kai." I murmur as he sits beside me. I close my eyes again and think. _To my surprise my thoughts are always on Kai!_ _Damn it! I'm not falling for him am I? _I ask myself.

**Kai's POV-**

Kai watched me sit on the bench thinking. _Her sadness is making her more beautiful to the eye damn it! I am becoming like a poet. Wait!? Is she crying?_ He asks himself as a tear slips down my cheek. He slowly leans over me brushing back me hair. "Oh." I say softly as he sat back.

**Angels POV****-**

I could feel Kais cold eyes staring at me. "So you want to explain why you set off like that?" He asks. I sigh and reply calmly "Now isn't the right time or place." He nods in understanding. Then he took hold of my hands making me look deeply into his eyes. I feel a tumble of new emotions I had never felt before. My cold dark eyes soften as he says "Angel I'm no advice giver but if you ever need to talk you know you can speak to me. I have a feeling that you and I have a lot more in common than we let on." I feel a faint smirk tug at my lips "true but Kai I-" I was interrupted by a yell "Guys they're over here!"

WHO INTERRUPTED MY TIME WITH KAI!?

I groan inwardly as I see Tyson and the gang. "So have you two lovebirds talked?" I glare at Tyson and so does Kai. Everyone gets an anime sweat drop. "Those two must be related" Max says. "If not they're made for each other." Chief says. I roll my eyes and jump onto a low tree branch and rest. Tyson and Daichi have a beybattle. Daichi starts up two tornadoes of dust and Tyson cant get in. "Tyson if you use your head and go to the center you'll find his weakness." I say surprising everyone. Tyson obeys and wins. "How did you know that?" Max asks in shock "just did." I reply "Daichi's a strong player but you need to strengthen your stamina." Daichi just grins at me. "Well Miss I-Know-Everything how about you and me beybattle?" he then challenges me. I jump down and prepare to launch my black and silver beyblade. Everyone yells, "321 LET IT RIP!" my beyblade goes across the grass at lightning speed and smashes into Daichi's. It wobbles but regains balance.

"Whoa!" yells Max. Daichi and me encircle each other. The beyblades also spun and kept hitting. I see Daichi's blade heading towards me so I somersault and so does my beyblade, which completely dodges his. Everyone is in shock at how brilliant I was. Daichi called on Strata- dragoon as I called Shyao. The two bit beasts attack each other with roars. "Dust storm!" roars Daichi "Light Beam of Purity!" I yell back. My Bitbeast grows into light and the two attacks collide. We are both thrown back but I land gracefully on my feet but Daichi doesn't. "Humph I win." I say as my beyblade flies into my hand. "Wow you're brilliant!" Daichi laughs shaking my hand. "Not so bad yourself." I reply with a soft chuckle. Ok now I see why he's one of the champions... Sarah and me went home. I dress into a sexy nightgown and go to bed. _Why can't I stop thinking about Kai?_ I ask myself and go to sleep with his face still in my mind. The next day Tyson had invited Sarah and me over for a small reunion with other ex-rivals and now friends. "Yeah sure we will!" Sarah exclaims. I glare at her and question, "Who is we?" Tyson just laughs and says, "It won't matter because we'll just drag you to the party!" I frown and "hmph"ed. Ray smiles warmly at me making me faintly smile back. "So dress up tonight!" Hilary says grinning. I shudder at the thought of it but keep an emotionless face. "Oh Angel can we talk?" Kai asks me. I nod and he leads me away from the others out of earshot.

**Everyone's POV**

"Aw look at those two birds." Hilary says fondly. Tyson on the other hand looks nervous while Ray mutters 54321

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TALAS COMING!?" My voice bellows. Everyone jumps and Tyson sighs.

**Angels POV**-

I'm glaring at the sky as rage sweeps across my mind. "I'm sorry Angel I guess I don't know what Tala has done to hurt you in the past but I promise you he has changed." Kai says looking at me sadly. I sigh "Well I guess I could still go but I'm not promising that I'll talk to him ok?" Kai has a rare smile that flashes across his face. "You know I've never seen you smile Angel." I look at him with my mysterious eyes "who knows maybe you'll see me smile sooner than you think" I whisper smirking. "Thanks Kai." I say giving him a swift kiss on the cheek. He blushes "What was that for?" he asks trying to act calm. "Everything." I reply and calmly walk to the others. "So you still gonna go?" Tyson asks. I just give him an icy glance.

**Later on**

I dress into a tight black Goth but cool outfit and wear a silver hooded cape. Ray and Tyson were coming to pick us both up. Sarah dressed herself in baby blue and pink.

Ray and Tyson both drool over me but I glare at them. "Hey Angel I never asked but what's with the cloak?" Tyson asks me scratching his head. "I have my own reasons." I reply coldly. Ray shakes his head smiling and leads us all to Tyson's house. There was a bonfire and I was introduced to some people. I was watching Tyson and Daichi argue with Raphael when Kai came from behind me. "Oh hi Kai." I smile though he can't see it. "Wow Angel, you look brilliant but why are you wearing your hood?" he asks frowning. I sigh in annoyance. "If it makes you feel better I'll take it off." I say grudgingly.  
I remove it and all the boys around me drool. I blush and go nearer to Kai for protection that seems surprised but gives me a reassuring look. Then 4 boys head my way. My eyes widen as I instantly recognize the Demolition Boys. I squeak and am about to walk somewhere else but Kai has a firm grip on my arm. "Let me go Kai!" I whisper. He raises an eyebrow at my struggle to remove my arm. "Don't worry I promise I'll be there for you." He whispers consolingly. I give up and look at the ground. "So Kai, who's the friend?" Tala asks, his voice warm, making me feel strange.  
I slowly look up avoiding eye contact. "Wow Kais really lucky to have such a hot babe." Bryan exclaims while Tala studies my face. "Ever heard of shutting up?" I ask cruelly. Tala gasps while Ian and Spencer both laugh. "Angel?" Tala asks stepping forward. I back up into Kai. "The one and only." I reply pulling my arm away from Kai and walk over to Hero. "Hi Angel, glad to see you could make it." I feel my eyes soften but don't smile as we both catch up on old times. _I was feeling rather shaken after meeting Tala. Well he does look like he changed but I can never forgive him for what he did to me._ Hero and me both watch Tyson screaming as a cat chased him around the fire.

"Here kitty, kitty!" Mariah calls her pink hair all around her. I chuckle softly and watch Raphael and Julia do tricks with their beyblades. Suddenly a hand claps at my waist and over my mouth dragging me into the house. I turn and nearly scream, "Tala!?" Tala's warm light purple eyes study me for a second but my fear instantly replaces itself with anger. "Why did you drag me here!?" Tala frowns at me but then looks at the floor. "Well I love staring at the floor too but is there a reason why you took me with you?" I ask sarcastically folding my arms. "I dunno why I brought you here." He confesses. I glare at him and walk back out and bump into Kai. "Are you ok?" he asks concerned. I manage to smirk and nod. Soon it was time for me to go home. "I'll walk you there and Sarah will be staying because she feels a bit sick." Kai tells me.

I smile and let him walk me home. It was kind of dark and soon you arrived at the porch. "Well thanks Kai." I say turning to face him. My beautiful cold dark eyes lock into his gray ones. "No problem." He whispers his warm breath hitting my face. I have a true smile on my face. "Wow your smiles are beautiful you should do it more often." Kai murmurs, cupping your cheeks. "So should you" I reply as he tilts my face up. My lips meet his. He dominates it making it rough but passionate. He holds me to him hungrily kissing me as I wrap my arms around his neck. We both break off gasping for air. I smile gently and open the front door. "Goodnight Kai" I murmur and close the door. "Yeah goodnight Angel." He mutters walking back smiling to himself. I slip into my nightgown and rest in my bed touching my lips.

I drift off to sleep with a smile on my lips. The next day I went to Tyson's house to fetch Sarah to find Mr. Dickinson. "Hey glad to see you made it Angel!" Daichi yells hugging my knees making me look surprised but I say nothing. Sarah is grinning at me and everyone else had broad grins on their faces too. "Ok so can anyone tell me why all of a sudden were in happy Ville?" I ask slowly. Mr. Dickinson just chortled and Tyson comes up to me. "There's gonna be a new beyblade tournament!" he exclaims.  
I raise an eyebrow "And?" I ask though feeling excitement. "This year the rules are a bit different." Ray says. Everyone looks at Mr. Dickinson who coughs. "I see I'm the one who should explain. The tournament will be the same but will involve a few changes. The amount of members on each team will require six members minimum." I stare at him and ask in a bored tone "So?". Tyson does an anime fall. "So!? Is that all you can say is so!?" He yells. I just blink and turn to Ray "Hey Ray can you at least tell me what's going on because I seriously have no idea what Tyson's ranting on about." I say causing everyone except Tyson to laugh. "Well actually the team has kind of come to an agreement and we, ah, are hoping that" Ray looked shy and extremely cute when he was nervous and I couldn't help thinking aww he looks so cute. The others all looked at each other and Tyson opens his mouth but Daichi quickly buts in "We want to know will you join the team!?" I am rather startled and think about it. "Well let me think about it ok? Give me two minutes." I say walking sharply out of the house.

"Angel!" I turn and see Kai. "Hi." I say thinking about the offer. Kai smiles at me and watches me. "I think I'll join you lot." I say finally. He has a small smile and his eyes fill with warmth. We both walk back into the house. "Yeah I'll join." I mutter and Daichi hurls himself on me again making me smirk. Tyson was yelling "Yes!" and Hilary was grinning. "Sarah come." I order her to fallow me and leave the house with out saying goodbye to the others. Sarah was grumbling on about how rude I was. Soon I got tired of her nonsense so I fix her a steely glare "Sarah? Does my face look like it cares?" I ask annoyed. She pouts and is silent.  
"Angel?" she asks in a sweet tone. "Hn?" I grunt. "Can we get an ice-cream please?" she gives me a puppy-eyes look. "No." I reply and continue walking. "Oh please lets get an ice cream and we can have a nice long walk around the park?" she says grinning. I pause and consider this. I love walking all the time so a long walk is tempting I give in. "Yeah ok." She whoops in excitement as we both go to an ice cream store. Sarah bought herself a chocolate mint ice cream where as I didn't want anything. We both went to the park and went to a pond. I put my hands in my long black trench coats pockets and gaze at the shimmering water. "Angel?" Sarah asks in a sly tone. I don't reply so she continues, "You like Kai don't you?" I reply absent-mindedly, "Yea-no!" I glare at Sarah for tricking me and feel a faint blush line creep across my face. "Aw that's so cute!" she squeals making me glower at her. "I mean its so obvious he likes you and you both would make such a cute couple and-" I yell angrily "SHUT UP SARAH!" which made her giggle even more. I sigh and to my horror I see…

I see Tala coming towards me. I put up a cold barrier and glare at him as we come face to face. "Hi Tala!" Sarah exclaims to him. Tala greets her and raises an eyebrow obviously surprised that I hadn't told anyone about him. "Its the past." I say stiffly and look away. Tala looked sad and tried to say something when Sarah let out a shriek. I spin round and caught her just before she fell in the pond. "Nice reflexes." Tala comments. I ignore him and walk home leaving Sarah with Tala.

At home I have a quick shower and dress into black clothes and practice beyblading. I go to my room at night and find my window open. On my bed lay a single red rose with a note that said "Meet me at the beach at 12oclock midnight tonight." I frown and reread the note. 'Should I go? I wonder who its from? I think I ought to go.' I decide. Later on at night my alarm beeped softly. I climb out of my window and head for the beach. I see Kai but neither of us speaks as we go to each other. There was a long silence as we watched the waves gently clash against each other. I felt an arm wrap itself securely around my waist and am pulled into strong arms.

I look at Kai who looks at me with compassion.

"Kai" I whisper but he places his finger on my lips. He leans in and softly kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck deepening the kiss before letting him go. I sit down, remove my shoes and allow the cool water to lap softly at my toes. Kai does the same and we both lean back on the sand, observing the silent black sky that was filled with many sparkling stars.

"The night is so beautiful" I mutter feeling peaceful.  
"Yes but not as beautiful as you." Kai says making me blush slightly. I close my eyes allowing the night wind to caress my face. I feel warm lips on my own pressing firmly down. I kiss back for a long time before standing up. "It's getting late." I say to him. Kai looks sad but nods understandingly. We both take our own separate ways home. I walk past some trees when everything becomes black

I wake up to find myself bound with ropes and held in a room. It kind of looked like an office, as there was a large desk, chairs and huge windows that told me from sight I was in a tall building. I look around and see a mirror. I was still in my cloak but my hood had fallen off. The door opens and a purple haired man comes in. he was hook nosed and I instantly disliked him.

"Where am I!? And who're you!?" I snarl at him. My cold dark eyes flash at him as he laughs evilly. "My dear I am Boris." I stare at him confused. 'Boris? The BEGA pro manager?' "So? You still haven't answered my first question!" I growl at the old man. Boris observes me for a moment before chuckling again. "You are full of fiery spirit and I like that in my players." I continue to glare at him as his information sinks in... 'Oh shit he doesn't... want me to join...Does he?' Boris smirks at my debating expression.

"You may already know but you are my newest member of BEGA." I cock an eyebrow and reply emotionlessly "and what makes you think Ill join?"  
Boris studies me before turning his back to me and staring out of the window. "You see Angel, I've been watching you for a long time now. I know of your past and of young Sarah, and especially about your secret affair with Kai." My eyes widen at this piece of information.

Fears of what he might do to Kai and Sarah instantly fill inside me. "Don't touch them!" I snarl as rage threatens to control me. Boris laughs again and murmurs, "As I suspected. Your feelings for each other are strong yet they are your weaknesses. So if you wish for us not to harm Kai Hiwatari or Sarah Lave then you will join BEGA." I am tormented on what to choose. Feeling that either choice would be betraying the team. I finally come to a heart rendering decision.

"Fine I'll join but with one condition. You must leave Kai and everyone else alone as well as my past. Or I'm leaving." I say coldly. Boris' sickening smile widens and he says importantly, "Good you will leave everything else to me. Your belongings will be brought soon and I shall take care of the rest." The door opens and I see a blue-eyed red haired boy who was very hot and had one earring and was dressed in a long white sort of trench coat.

"This is Brooklyn, your team leader." I stare at the strange but handsome boy. I wonder about the mysteriousness about him as I could sense a deep evil yet peace. Brooklyn studies me before smirking. I glare at him and look back at Boris who still was looking out of the window. "He will be escorting you to your room. You are to stay with him at all times do whatever he asks and will not try to escape or get any contact with anyone what so ever. Is that understood?" he asks still not looking at me.

" Perfectly". I reply through gritted teeth. Boris smiles and allows Brooklyn to take me away. I walk down the hall refusing to look at the boy who still held a firm grip on my wrist having unbound me. "I must say you are a very beautiful thing. I must remember to thank Boris for having picked such a strong and beautiful beyblader such as you." He says breaking the silence.

"Do you expect me to thank you?" I ask sarcastically making him laugh. Brooklyn suddenly stops and caresses my cheek making me jerk away. "Come now don't play hard-to-get. You know you can't reprimand me." He says catching my wrist and forcing me down the hall again. "Well I don't plan on playing hard-to-get." I reply through gritted teeth. "I already have someone else." Brooklyn's smile widens and he murmurs "Ah of course, Kai. The lucky one, that's funny because most girls would go after Ray but of course I always like a girl with a unique taste."

I glare at him in disgust before raising my hood but he caught my wrist again making me give him an angry look. "What did you do that for!?" I snarl making him laugh again and then he removes my hood. "You look better without your hood. Why should such a beautiful face be hidden in such darkness?" I bite my tongue from restraining to retort a smart comeback.

"Can we go now?" I ask sighing. He smiles again making me shiver. 'Sheesh this guy really likes smiling!' I thought, continuing to walk. I arrive at a large room that looked like some sort of training area. There were three boys in there. One was hugely built, bald and had painted markings on one side, the other had long gray hair tied back and a tiny diamond shaped ruby on his forehead and the final one was blond haired and had a strange golden mask that was pointed. They all looked over in interest at the beautiful and mysterious girl that Brooklyn was dragging in by the wrist.

I don't bother putting up a fight as the red-haired boy drags me forward. "This is our newest member of the team, meet Angel." The boys all stare at me before smiling at me. I manage a faint smile but keep the expressionless look on my face. "These are your team mates Angel" Brooklyn says softly while I roll my eyes. 'Duh!' I thought while the three boys laugh at my facial expression knowing what I had thought. "Hi I'm Crusher." The huge but friendly looking boy says extending his muscled and thick hand. I hesitantly shook it and the rest of the boys introduce themselves. "Gazelle." The gray haired boy says. The blond one says smirking "and I'm Mystel." 'Hm a mysterious name for a mysterious boy, now that I didn't see coming.' I thought nearly chuckling.

"Can you battle?" Gazelle asks me quietly. I simply nod in reply. "Show us a demonstration against Mystel." Brooklyn says nudging me forward making me growl slightly. Mystel runs to one of the bowls readying his launcher I do the same thinking of having a quick attack plan. 'Hit him before he knows it' I thought while Mystel does a countdown. "321 LET IT RIP!" We both launch our beyblades. Mystel's beyblade spins at the center and mine seems to have vanished. Everyone except Brooklyn looked confused WHACK! Mystel's beyblade is suddenly knocked out of the ring. "I win." I say as my beyblade spins back into my hand.

"But how?" Mystel looks shocked and I didn't bothered to explain as I felt that it would be boasting. "I see what happened. Angel's beyblade was so fast we couldn't see it and she knocked Mystel's blade out with no one noticing it." Gazelle says knowingly while I simply nod. The boys all look at me with newfound respect in their eyes except Brooklyn but I wasn't bothered. Instead I felt extremely shy and fallow Brooklyn to my room. "This is your quarters mine are right next door to yours."

It was a nice dark blue room. My face showed my approval for it making Brooklyn smile again. He suddenly brings me into his arms. I struggle but his strength was shockingly surprising. "Let me go!" I grunt still trying to push him off. I feel his hot breath on my face and his body pressing against mine. I immediately stop struggling, realizing that the more I fought the more my body rubbed against him. "Hm there's a good girl." He murmurs pushing me against the wall. He leans his face in to kiss me as I sharply veer my head to the right. "I always liked a girl full of bite." Brooklyn says smirking as his lips caress against my cheek. He lets go of me, walking out of the door saying "Ill come back and show you around the place then we'll have dinner together." closing the door softly behind him. I go to my large bed and lean against the bedpost wondering whether or not I had made the right decision. 'Hn love really is for the weak. It just puts you in situations, which you'd rather not be in but it's too late for me now. Wait! Did I just think what I think I just did? Sure I love Sarah as a cousin but do I love Kai as well?' I became extremely absorbed into my thoughts forgetting everything around me.

**Everyone's POV-**  
Kai was sitting in silence at Tyson's house watching him and Daichi argue about food. 'Those two' Kai started thinking about me, and his feelings towards me. Sarah came bursting in with a letter in her hand looking absolutely terrified. Her usual cute face was contorted with worry. "Sarah?" Max questions walking over to her, the two were pretty close. "I-its Angel." She chokes. At once Kai's head shot up, Tyson and Daichi stopped arguing and everything else went still in the room. "What!?" Kai demanded. He took the letter from her and looked at the formally written letter which had gold lettering on it and had a huge swirled signature saying:

TO ALL THOSE THAT ARE FRIENDS AND RELATIVES TO MISS ANGEL HIKARI:

I, Boris of the BEGA pro organization am writing to inform you of the well-being of Miss Hikari. She has orderly agreed to join the BEGA team providing that she would have no contact with her old G-Revolution teammates but just her family. There is a new rule into the tournament which the current world beyblading champion Tyson had agreed to is that there will be a MAXIMUM of FIVE players in each team so her old team has no use of her ability as it would mean getting rid of one of their current team members. She will be staying with the other BEGA team players and of course will be the new member of the team. Everything has been signed and done and her possessions will have already been sent to her so you needn't worry about that. Thank you for giving up some of your time to read this letter.

YOURS, Boris

There was complete silence after it was read. Kai couldn't believe it so he kept on re-reading the letter till it became a blur. "B-but how could she betray us?" Tyson asks in shock. "She didn't." everyone looked up to see Mystel hanging in the doorway upside down. "What do you mean Mystel?" Ray asks the golden masked boy.

"I mean that Angel didn't betray you. I really don't know why she joined us but trust me I think she got black-mailed into doing it." He replies walking away. No one bothered to go after him but Kai was filled with relief. I knew she wouldn't betray us but what did Boris blackmail her with? It could've been about Sarah or even me. He thought watching everyone else, his eyes landing on Sarah. Soon Ray broke the silence saying quietly "Well at least we know she didn't betray us because we can all trust Mystel." Kai walks out of the house to the park.

**Angels POV-**  
It has been a couple of days and I grew close with the other boys except Brooklyn. To my surprise one day I find Hero at the BEGA training the boys. "I'm not even going to ask." I tell, him unable to tell his expressions as he wore red shades. "Fine but neither will I." he replies watching Crusher break his launcher again. "Jeeze Crusher that's the third one in two days." I say laughing while he looks embarrassed. The other boys chuckle too. "I dunno why you get embarrassed Crusher." I tell him while both of us get a drink of water. "Its embarrassing because then people will know I can't control my power." He says turning red again and staring at his broken launcher. I give him an incredulous look.

"Crusher please tell me you're joking? I mean come on! You're embarrassed if people know you can't control your power? Get real I mean Crusher you are one of the strongest players I've ever meet. You rival the G-revolution and not many people can do that and you still think you cant control your power? You can control it but it just proves you've got so much power even a player such as yourself can't master it all. That's something to be proud of not ashamed." I say calmly and crush my water cup. Crusher looks happy saying "Really?" I give him a smile and reply back "I rarely give compliments so yes." He looks very pleased so I offer, "How about I speak to Boris about a new launcher?" Crusher has a broad smile and crushes me into a hug. "Thanks a lot Angel. You're a really good friend." He says releasing me.

I have a grin on my face and I return to the other boys. Gazelle was training with Hero while Brooklyn told me to fallow him to the gardens. I hesitantly obey and my breath is caught as I take in the beauty of the lush gardens. "Beautiful is it not?" he says to me lying down on the grass while I just sit cross-legged. A few birds fly above and a small lovely blue bird flies down and lands on Brooklyn's finger.

I watch the bird twittering wondering how it can feel safe around Brooklyn. "You may be wondering about this bird." I look at him in silence. "This bird is a special and trusting bird. It can sense peace around a person. Watch." Brooklyn takes hold of my right hand in a firm grip and extends it towards the bird, which hops onto my finger, and then he removes his hand. I stare at the brown-eyed bird. Brooklyn studies my face as I wonder how the bird could trust me, and even more...him.

"You are probably thinking how it could possibly like either of us. Truth is its always attracted to beauty." I stroke the birds' feathery head still not smiling. Then the bird flies away so I continue staring at the ground. Brooklyn sits up close to me tilting my head up slightly as he was taller. "Hm whenever you are around the others you always have a beautiful smile but around me however you do not." He strokes my face making me close my eyes and flinch slightly. "I have been told that you have the Queen of light. That's very coincidental, as I have king of darkness. It proves only one fact. They were both destined to be with each other." my eyelids snap open and I just stare at Brooklyn emotionlessly. He looks at me before standing up and pulling me along with him. "Lets go inside." He says quietly. I silently fallow him thinking about what he had said...

"What!? Daichi's going to battle Angel!?"  
"Yes he is. Anyway then it'll be Kai vs. Brooklyn and finally Tyson vs. Gazelle." There was a silence as everyone pondered about their opponents. _So Ill be fighting Brooklyn huh? This should be good_...Kai thought.

**Angels POV-**

It was the day of the first two matches. Crusher was testing his new fully powered launcher. It was huge and very heavy. Brooklyn and me were both training against Mystel and Gazelle. "Ok team its time to go!" Hero says walking out of the training room. "Boys and Girls! This will be an epic encounter between the BEGA..." We all could hear Boris speaking to the audience and watching through the TV in the room. Brooklyn and me put away our beyblades before sitting on the bench. "Good luck Mystel and Crusher." I say warmly.

They both smile at me before going out of the room. "Those two will make it." Gazelle says quietly watching the screen as the two beybladers came up on it. We both leave the room and go to the garden sitting down on the soft grass. Brooklyn had his eyes closed and his hand was resting on my knee. I totally ignore him and watch the birds flying about. Suddenly Brooklyn wraps his arms around my waist with his chin resting on my shoulder. "Get off." I say calmly. He just laughs and continues to watch the rest of the match. I tense as he gently kisses my neck.

"Brooklyn.... stop it." I said quietly pushing him off. He frowns and forcefully grabs my shoulders forcing me to face him. I glare at him enraged that anyone should treat me this way. Brooklyn's eyes were full of blazing blue flames. I could almost see his Bitbeast within him, the evilness that gave him fangs and a frightening look about him. I feel fear but continue to glare defiantly at him. "Nobody and I mean _nobody will defy my orders and actions!_ Least of all you!" he hisses while I retort "Least of all me huh? Who do you think you are? I don't care what you say or think Ill do as I please and you have no right to do anything to me!"

As a result I was slammed against the ground and he straddles my waist. I cry out in surprise as he crashes his lips down onto mine. I let out a muffled scream and try to push him off. His kiss was almost bruising and it hurt especially as he slipped in his tongue roughly saddling mine. My cold dark eyes are washed with fear when he releases me. I gasp for air and continue to glare at Brooklyn wiping my lips and spitting his saliva on the floor. "How dare you!?" I hiss angrily. Rage showed clearly in my eyes as my Bitbeast also illuminated through them like wild fire making Brooklyn laugh. "Ah I always love a tough challenge. Who knew breaking you would be such a joy and such a well-earned reportorial moment now hm? Kai does not know what he's missing.

"Shut up! Don't mention Kai and you haven't broken me not that you'll ever get the chance to." I snarl at him then I glance sharply towards the stadium and so did Brooklyn. We both go to the stadium and find out it was a draw. "And the first round is a draw!" there was a lot of cheering. I smile as I watched Mystel remove his mask and shake hands with Max. I notice that he has warm crystal blue eyes. Brooklyn twirls me around before taking me back inside. "It's going to be Crushers turn now." He mumbles in my ear before we both return to the garden. "What is it with you?" I ask sitting on the grass while Brooklyn lies down and the same blue bird flew to his finger.

"What do you mean?" He asks looking at me. "Well..." I shift uncomfortably "you're so happy as though you haven't got a single concern in the world and yet you're so..." I break off looking at the blue bird, which flew off. Brooklyn smirks and crawls over to me. "Yet I'm so what?" I turn slightly pink "No I- its nothing." I stammer quickly turning bright red._ 'Why the hell am I blushing!?' _I thought annoyed.

"If it is nothing then why are you blushing?" He asks calmly with a tiny smile. I turn a deeper shade of red before standing up. "I uh need to um..." I made wild pointing gestures with my hands. "Go. I need to go."  
I walk fast, fully absorbed into my thoughts that I didn't hear the footsteps behind me. I reach for the glass door handle when a hand grips my arm pulling me sharply into the person.

"Brooklyn!" I gasp and struggle to release my arm. He spins me around to face him properly. I glare into his azure eyes but then are surprised when he gives me a light kiss. I at once push him away making him chuckle. "I love it so when my prey prove to be a challenge." He whispers making my eyes widen. "Prey!? Is that what you think I am! Your prey!?" I snarl at him. He smirks and strokes my face while I move away from him with his hand still locked around my arm. He yanks me forward again. "Brooklyn!" I snap at him getting angry. We both have a mini glaring competition. "You two would make such a lovely pair." A voice says coyly...

"Shut up." I say scowling at him. Gazelle laughs at my face. "So who's winning so far?" I ask as I shook my arm hard to make Brooklyn let it go. "You're gonna disconnect your own arm in a second." He comments. "Well it ain't gonna be my freaking fault!" I snap giving Gazelle a helpless look. He sighs, "Brooklyn let go of Angel's arm."  
"Yeah you already have two." I add pulling hard and freeing myself this time. I give Gazelle a grateful smile.

"Where are you going?" Brooklyn asks as I slide open the glass door. "To give Crusher some moral support." I say walking into the stadium. Crusher had (to my shock) tears streaming down his cheeks as he yelled about how he would win for his sister. Ray looked taken-aback by his new strength and what gave it. He had a thoughtful expression as he drove Crushers blade against the wall. "Crusher..." I say softly and then the boy looks at me. He smiles sadly and I whisper, "Remember your sister..." He looks at me for a moment before roaring to Ray "I WILL win... For my sister!" He pushes Ray back, knocking him, swiping at him, his blade rammed Ray's blade into the air, and it falls silently as a soft clink could be heard. Silence... then "Boys and girls we have a WINNER!"

The crowd roars out loud happily. Ray congratulates crusher and then they both get down. "Congratulations..." I say with a tiny smile. Crusher smiles at me before we all go back.

Kais POV-

He watched silently as the love of his life walked with the opposing team to their benches._ I love you Angel if only you did too... _He thought sadly. Tyson was watching him very carefully. _Poor Kai he's been like this ever since Angel had left_. _I hope he doesn't get distracted in his battle..._ He thinks looking at me.

**Angels POV-**

Soon after I had defeated Daichi and after 6 hours it would be the match between Brooklyn and Kai. I sigh as I walk to the girls bathroom and stare at a huge mirror that hung on the tiled wall. A beautiful girl stared back at me, her cold dark eyes sadly staring. I feel something warm but wet slide down my cheek. I am startled to find a tear. I wipe it away with my black-gloved hand and leave. I sneak to the G-revolutions side and find Hilary and Kai at the far end. I silently walk hoping to surprise them when my stomach plummets.

They were both _kissing_. My eyes widen and I walk back fighting back the sob. '_But how could Kai do this to me? My love destroyed my heart by cheating on me..'_ I hurriedly reach my side and Boris orders me to check up on Tala in the hospital. I glare at the purple haired man before going to the hospital. I walked up the clean shining stairs wandering about till I had reached the right area. I saw through a huge glass window a bandaged Tala. His terrible state had completely thrown me aback, making me forget for a moment my troubles.

I rush into the room and sit besides him. '_This cant be the boy who forever raped me and became nice all of a sudden...'_ I sit besides him stroking his bandaged head wishing he would wake. I sigh and stand up. I open the door and come face to face with... Kai.

My eyes widen and so does his before he says "Oh god...Angel?" I don't say anything but I feel my heart tearing. I back away from him still silent. He frowns and says, "What's wrong? I haven't seen you for so long. Angel... I love you." There he said it. If he was expecting me to throw myself in his arms he was badly mistaken. "You can't love me!" I say. His face fell. I walk past him but he grasps my arm pulling me sharply back. "Let...me go!" I say shakily. He wraps his arms around me but I still struggle. "No Kai! I don't want to be hurt like my last love!" I mumble.

Kai pins me against the wall giving me a passionate kiss. "I would never betray you Angel." He says seriously. "I'm sorry about your past and I know you saw me and Hilary but you have to understand she forced herself onto me. But I do love you." I immediately start crying in his chest hugging him hard and refusing to let go. "Kai... I missed you so much. Brooklyn makes me kiss him and I-I need you. I love you too." We both kiss so passionately it was wonderful. I felt like melting then we both release each other. I wipe away my tears and then Kai says "I will battle Brooklyn and defeat him for you. Then you will be released from him."

I look at his gray eyes then we share a last kiss before heading back to the stadium. Just half an hour was left before the match. I was in the changing rooms when Brooklyn walked in. I glare at him before resuming my staring at the wall. "Now what is so interesting about the wall and not me?" He asks sitting next to me. "It doesn't talk." I reply briefly. I don't notice but a smile curls on his lips. He immediately starts to kiss me roughly. "Actions speak louder than words." He whispers harshly before kissing me again. I push him off angrily and wipe my lips.

"Stupid idiot!" I snarl at him. Brooklyn smiles and strokes my face before whispering, "My match will begin soon. It will determine whom you really belong to. Me… or Kai." I stare at the handsome boy frowning but I also wondered..._ 'Whom do I really _**want**_ to win? I love Kai but is it possible for me to have feelings for Brooklyn too?_' The match had finally begun. Kai seemed so determined and I watched from the shadows so neither boy could see me. My heart feels tormented as Brooklyn copies Kai's attack and uses it against him. It seemed like forever as they fought. Kai was yelling something at Brooklyn making him laugh amusedly. Then Kai adds another thing, which I could've sworn was a snatch of my name making Brooklyn's smile, vanish.

I see Kai smirking in triumph. Soon things started to get scary. Brooklyn had the upper hand and he looked truly evil. He suddenly glances briefly at where I was standing giving the shadows a fanged smile making me scared. My eyes widen and I nearly scream as Kai gets dragged down towards the black hole of Brooklyn's beyblade. I stare in horror but suddenly Kai dug his heels into the ground. He uses his arms so that he wasn't sucked in any further. I exhale in relief as Kai yells something about never giving up. After a while Kai glows a grayish color and breaks through Brooklyn's barrier. He starts to talk about the game. How he loved playing and his determination would win. "Also...my love." He whispers the last part glancing at the shadows making me smile happily.

I watch Brooklyn scream in rage as Kai fights back tremendously. "No! This cannot be..." He says looking terrified. I almost felt sorry for him but I shake my head lightly. Kai was fighting so ferociously then Brooklyn's beyblade got knocked out. There was a long silence and I was speechless then I joined in the roar of "Yeah Kai!!!" I hurriedly go to the G-revolutions side knowing full well that Kai would go there to rest. He had looked so battered, bruised with blood it made me feel sick to the stomach. I silently walk down the hall. I was in time to see Kai on his knees freeing Dranzer. "Kai!" I call out quickly hurrying towards him.

I get to my knees also and wrap my arms around him.  
"Angel?" Kai whispers looking tired. I hush him with a soft kiss. "You won Kai now you need your rest." I whisper nearly crying. I felt my throat tighten up as he collapsed into my arms. I had him taken to the hospital to get bandaged up then I left to my side. It was just two people in the room. Boris and Hero were arguing about Brooklyn when Hero said something "He needs to experience loss and someone needs to snap him out of it." Boris's eyes landed on to me. "Hm... I've found the right person for the job." He says calmly.

My eyes widen and I slowly back away. "No way not me! He's crazy!" I say raising my hands.  
He speaks quietly "I'm afraid that you will do as I say Ms Hikari. As you know I can easily dispatch those that you-"  
I interrupt "Fine!" Hero whose expression I couldn't tell from says, "I don't think its wise to-"  
"I shall do as I see fit." Boris replies coldly. I get scared now. I knew that Brooklyn would be unstable and I had to help him...alone. Hero and me walk down a hallway and stand outside a door. "He's in there." He says quietly.

I nod terrified. "I'm so sorry Angel. No one can see what is going on neither can Boris himself and...The room is soundproof. Its just you and...Brooklyn. Remember to do your job." I nod again and the doors hiss open. I carefully step in the dark room and the doors close. I hear someone shaking and mumbling to themselves. "Brooklyn?" I call out quietly. I fallow the source of noise and found him curled up into a corner hugging his knees. I hesitantly sit besides him resting a hand on his shoulder. He doesn't react. "Brooklyn...snap out of it." I whisper.

My heart was thumping so much knowing that if anything happened no one would hear me. The white trench coat was noticeable in the dark while Brooklyn rocked to and fro. I sigh a little before wrapping my arms tightly around the boy. Brooklyn slowly looks at me before I release my arms. "Kai won because of you..." he says slowly making my heart bang against my ribcage. I move away from Brooklyn and say in a slightly panicky way "No listen to me Brooklyn I-!" I was cut off when Brooklyn pulled me into a demanding kiss. I struggle but he just pressed harder pushing me to the floor.

His light blue eyes sparkled and they looked frightening. He pins my wrists against the floor and gets on top of me. My eyes widen as his tongue slips in. I scream in his mouth and fight him hard but to no avail. I finally give up and kiss him back. Then he gets off me saying darkly "I will win again and train hard for my battle against Tyson. You may have been won by Kai but you will remain mine forever." He immediately pulls off my cloak tossing it to the floor.

I pull away saying in a quivering voice "W-what are y-you doing?" Brooklyn smirks maniacally and kisses me before tearing off my shirt. I scream and push him off me. Brooklyn fallows me and with such strength he has me against the wall. Tears form at the ducts of my eyes and slowly roll down as my shirt falls down leaving me in my dark red bra and jeans. I feel the cold metal wall against my back as Brooklyn sucks my neck. Then he sharply bites it making me cringe. He withdraws away from me and I see dark red liquid dripping off his lips... my blood. I whimper as he kisses my lips and I feel the taste of my own blood.

Brooklyn's hands travel around my body, stopping at my jeans. He unbuckles them then his hands roam up my torso, up to my bra. His hands fumble for the clip but I struggle against him. "Brooklyn please..." I beg as my bra falls down leaving me topless. Brooklyn looks at my exposed breasts with lust. His hands reach out and my eyes once again fill with tears but I hear footsteps and the doors hiss open. I grab my clothes and cloak and fling them on raising the hood. Brooklyn gives me a knowing smile before the doors opened to reveal...

Hero! I smile faintly, happy that help had at once come to my rescue. "Brooklyn, are you ready to train?" Hero asks. Brooklyn smirks and nods while I just walk out silently to my room. I shower and change my clothes and cloak. I study my bite mark, which still hurt and was drying up. I sigh and wear my cloak. I raise the hood and watch Brooklyn train hard. I let out a silent gasp in awe of his mighty power, as it got unleashed. I suddenly felt a dreaded feeling at the pit of my stomach.

'_What if Tyson can't beat him?_' The thought terrorized me. Soon it was time for the next battle. Brooklyn grasps my arm, tugs down my hood and pulls me along with him whispering in my ear "I don't want you getting any ideas of going to visit Kai." I scowl and fallow him not that I had a choice. We all arrived at the huge stadium where the crowd was already there. Then Brooklyn did something unexpected, he walked up the steps and to his position... taking me along with him! "Brooklyn!" I whisper scared. He ignores me and the crowd becomes silent.

Tyson stares at him across the stadium. Boris says something to the commentator. "Um boys and girls it seems as though Brooklyn will be allowed to have his girlfriend there for moral support since he is still weak." The whole crowd started cheering and they didn't hear my indignant shout "Excuse me!?" I glare at Brooklyn who smiles at me. I sigh and look at Tyson hopelessly. He just gives me a re-assuring look. "Whatever I do you will go along with it." Brooklyn mumbles. I raise an eyebrow. "And if I don't?" I ask. He smiles again saying calmly "Have you ever wondered why Sarah has never come? Boris has her with Mr. Dickinson." My eyes widen but I stay calm.

"That bastard!" I mutter. Brooklyn smiles and readies his launcher so does Tyson. "3.2.1. LET IT RIP!" I watch the two beyblades ratcheted forward. I watch as the two compete amazed at the power and intensity of the battle. Brooklyn has his eyes on his whirling blade. Tyson had been silent but soon he and Brooklyn started speaking. Tyson was asking him why he was so alone while Brooklyn replied calmly "It would mean more power for myself. Besides, I wont be alone any further. Brooklyn smirks at me while I give him a look of pure disgust making his smirk widen further. Tyson shudders a little before calling out me. "You do realize that Kai has already won her heart don't you?" Brooklyn's eyes flashed and his arm wraps around my waist. I give Tyson a warning look making him laugh nervously before they continued to battle each other.

Soon after a while I could tell they were both evenly matched but Brooklyn had the upper hand. Tyson's words were getting to him though I could tell. Brooklyn was battling hard while Tyson held up such a powerful defense that would rival his attacks. I could sense the darkness around Brooklyn grow more powerful as Tyson's words struck him over and over again. "You don't have to be alone Brooklyn. Don't stay with the dark come with us." He was saying. Brooklyn's grip around my waist was bone crushing making me grunt a bit as I say, "Brooklyn you're hurting me." He looks at me smiling suddenly making me freak out before releasing his grip a little around me. I suddenly let out a shrill scream when I see thick gray smoke shielding us away from the crowd. The crowd was shimmering out and it looked like they were melting into the gray screen. I turn to Brooklyn fearfully whispering,

"What's happening?"

His pupils had gone red and he had a fang that glinted. I covered my mouth with my hand to stop myself from screaming out loudly. Brooklyn still looked like his handsome self except he had a new evil atmosphere around him. He strokes my cheek whispering harshly "What's wrong Angel? Don't you like this part of me?"

I shook my head unable to find my tongue. Brooklyn smirks and concentrates on the game while Tyson looked totally calm. All of a sudden we all rose. //_Oh shit I'm gonna die!_// I think biting my lip. **Don't worry Angel.** I look around frowning //_who just said that?_// I ask myself feeling jumpy.** It is I Angel. Please do not fear, trust your heart and you will learn who I am**. I sigh and close my eyes and breath in deeply. I could see nothing with my eyes closed but saw a white light shining brightly. I felt myself go foreword and I touch the light. It blinded me for a fraction of a second before I found myself face to face with my Bitbeast.

**My mistress you are a fast learner.**

I smile and say softly" Hm if you say so." I was unnaturally calm then I ask,  
"What is my destiny? Who am I destined to be with?!"  
My panther looks at me with her silver eyes gravely. **My lady it is not my place to say. But if you fallow your heart as you did to find me you will know soon...** There was another flash of light before I found myself floating in the air with Tyson and Brooklyn. It was extremely dark and I saw buildings that were all gray floating about also.

"Why do you want to stay in the darkness?" Tyson asks Brooklyn. I blink to make sure I was seeing properly. I blink again and shake my head. Behind Tyson stood a faint image of ALL of Tyson's friends and ex-rivals including Tala. I could see Kai with his arms folded and, Even myself smiling with Kai.

"Brooklyn I'm never alone. Nobody is ever alone Brooklyn so long as they have friends." Brooklyn grabs my arm and pulls me sharply to him  
"You're wrong! I'll always be alone! Only Angel shall be with me and nobody else!" he hisses. I wince as his nails dig into my arm and grit my teeth.

"Brooklyn what makes you _think_ she wants to stay with you?"

Tyson asks calmly. I give him a death-glare making him wince a little. Brooklyn as I predicted grew so angry that there was a bright flash and we were in a white room. Brooklyn had transformed into an… angel?  
He had pure white angel wings but the reflection on the floor was his demon self. Tyson continued to talk to Brooklyn while Brooklyn replied in a harsh voice

"I will win this battle."

Suddenly the floor beneath me vanishes and we all fell down...

**~~~~~Flash Back~~~~**

_I look nervously at my grandmother. She was going to leave me alone with Tala again. "Do you have to go?" I ask quivering. She shot me a nasty look and Tala laughs._

"Don't worry Angel Ill look after you." he says with his blue eyes glinting at me. My mouth grew dry and I got a sick feeling at the bottom of my stomach as my grandmother left the house. Tala smirks and walks past me upstairs. He pauses at the staircase and motions me to fallow. Fear had rooted me to the spot. Tala sighs and walks back to me before he grasps my arm and drags me up the stairs.

"No! Tala please!" I beg as tears stream down my cheek. He looks at me before he takes me to his room and throws me onto his bed. I scream as he throws himself on top of me shredding off my clothes...

**~~~~~End of Flash back~~~~~**

Tears were filling the ducts of my eyes and were soon rolling down my cheeks as I opened my eyes. Another memory of Tala had just flashed by. I bite my lip trembling as I remembered how much I feared him then. I was weak and didn't fight back before. Well things have changed now. With a jolt I realized where I was and found Brooklyn saying "King of Darkness... ATTACK!"

Tyson seemed extremely calm before he yells "Dragoon! Galaxy Whirlwind Attack!"

The two beasts crashed into each other and then there was a huge BOOM! The stadium was starting to rip apart and I notice that everyone was gone except the two teams. Our spirits soared as I saw Kai watching me worriedly. Half his face was bandaged but he looked fine.

There was a strong silence as the two beyblades spun in the air then Brooklyn's beyblade clattered on the floor. There was a silence before a resounding roar could be heard. I look at Brooklyn but he was...smiling? I leapt down to Kai before hugging him tightly.  
"I'll never let you go Angel. Never." He whispers. I wiped away my tears and share a passionate kiss with him.  
"Awwwwww" went everyone. I let him go blushing but he pulls me back into a stronger kiss startling me but I kiss back lovingly. I knew there and then that this was right. My destiny was to be with Kai I knew because... my heart was telling me that. **I'm glad that you've chosen the right choice my mistress.** I smile and think //_so am I_//

**~~~~~A few months later~~~~~**

It was soon all over. BEGA never got through and no one knew what ever happened to Boris but I was fine by that. Tala and Brooklyn had come to speaking terms with me and Sarah plus Mr. Dickinson came back. I was hanging around with the gang by the park. Kai and me were sitting on a branch while the others played about. Tyson was enjoying the fact that he was world champion for the fourth time running. I was laughing at him as he fell in the lake trying to pose as Superman. "Serves you right Tyson!" Hilary snaps at him. (the both of us were also on speaking terms.) I watch Hilary scold Tyson while snuggling up to Kai. "Those two would make such a cute couple. Don't you think?" I ask giggling. Kai gets a sweat drop but then he smiles. "Yeah they would."

Tyson was again arguing with Daichi about who was a better blader.

**~~~Later on~~~ **

Kai and me were walking down to the park again at night. We both watched the moonlit lake as lilies drifted across the still water.  
"Its so beautiful..." I sigh contently resting my head on Kai's shoulder. He wraps his arms around my waist and holds me tight.  
"Yeah but you're more beautiful. Angel you do know...I've always loved you don't you?" He whispers making me giggle and punch his arm lightly. "Of course Kai and I love you I know you'd never do anything to hurt me." I suddenly notice something and gasp.  
"Kai! Look over there!" I say urgently pointing at a few trees. We both saw Tyson and Hilary kissing!  
"Wow... and I was only kidding when I said they were meant to be." I say in awe before deciding to leave the park. Kai suddenly picks me up bridal style making me squeal in shock as he leaps up onto rooftops making me wrap my arms around him.  
"Kai!" I squeak making him chuckle. I love his chuckles, as they were always full of rich mirth even though it was rare of him to do so. He stops running as he arrives at a mansion. I get off and look at it then at him. "Kai?"

He doesn't answer but he leads me into the house. I look at the luxurious surroundings this place looked exactly the same as my old house. "Kai...where are we?" I ask grasping his arm. He still doesn't reply but he pulls me to the living room. I start to feel suspicious but since I trust Kai with my life I was fine. Kai told me to sit on a high backed chair. I slowly seat myself and hear a cruel but familiar laugh. I gasp as from the shadows materialized an old hag... my grandmother Rosie. I stare at her bewildered as she says, "Well if it isn't my old granddaughter Angel. How are you my dear?" I abruptly stand but Kai forces me to sit back down. "Kai!? What are you doing!?" I ask. All of this was finding it really difficult to sink in my mind.

"I'm not Kai." He replies in a different voice. I bite my lip as I see Tala instead of the one I loved. Rosie cackled and transformed into Brooklyn. My jaw dropped.

"What the hell is going on!?" I demand aggravated. The two boys look at each other smirking before Brooklyn says in a childlike tone "Oh don't worry Angel." I stare at him and he changed to Boris and Tala became Rosie again. Suddenly Shyao appeared. Except her eyes instead of the intelligent silver color she usually had it was coal black she lunges at me with her claws stretched and her snapping jaws wide.

I sit upright sharply breathing hard. I look around and found myself in my bedroom with Kai and me on the bed. _It was just a dream..._I thought watching Kai's face, which looked so innocent while he slept. I looked out of the window and noticed that the sun was creeping up so it was dawn break. I left Kai a note as I decided to go for a walk. It was still quite chilly and I saw a few joggers but other than that it was really quiet and empty. I go to the park and watch the lake.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Said a voice said from behind. I nod and look at Ray. The cute boy jumps onto a branch and stretches. "I thought cats like to nap." I ask playfully. Ray just grins at me and soon Tyson and the rest join us both.

It was the afternoon and the clouds had started to darken. We all were near the woods when I decided to go for a short walk alone.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I hear a boy say. I turn and say calmly "Show yourself."

The bushes rustled and two people dressed in white and gold step out. A girl and a boy. "I am King and this is Queen." The boy said.

I raise an eyebrow. "What do you want?" I ask coldly.

"Your lover Kai beat us at a beybattle once. So we challenge you to return our honor." I just look at them then decide that I was bored and needed to do something to pass my time. I agree and fallow them to a disc. I ready my launcher and so does King.  
"3...2...1... let it rip!"

Our beyblades spun to the center attacking each other head on. We both were knocked back. They circled each other. My silver and black shining blade against his white one. my blade spun in the air and dived to his blade (Ok I'm just gonna call my blade B1 and Kings blade B2because I'm lazy like that.) B2 just managed to dodge and my blade crashed through and dug into the concrete. King and Queen gasp at my power and B2 spun uncertainly in one space.

I flicked my hand up and my blade broke through to exactly where King's blade was standing. King yelled out but his blade managed to stay in the disc. King's blade unexpectedly started swiping and striking back. I raise my arms as I felt all the blows that my blade was feeling since we are both connected. The thing is with me however instead of being just brilliant at my attacks I am nearly as good at my defense. I hear thunder booming but I ignore it and start to breath heavily.

_Hang in there, Shyao...for me..._ I thought groaning in pain. "Ready to give up?" Queen calls mockingly. I glare at the pink-haired girl in distaste and bite my lip hard as King's blade crashed into my blade, forcing it to go back.

**Kais POV-**

"Hey has anyone seen Angel?" Max asks. Everyone looked around and Kai quickly stood up.  
"It's going to rain but we have to find her. Something's wrong, I can feel it." Kai says walking away trying to find me. Tyson nods and splits the group up.

**Angel's POV-**

I yell and spur Shyao on and start crashing into King's blade "Shyao arise!" I roar. My magnificent beast rose with a howl to send shivers down anyone's spine.  
King looked worried and tried hard to stop my terrible attack. "Shyao attack with Lightning strike!" Shyao became a source of blinding light and struck Kings Bitbeast hard. King was thrown back.

"Damn it!" Queen screams and launches her own beyblade striking mine at the back. I fall to my knees my mouth bleeding. It started to rain heavily.

"So...you want to play...dirty huh?" I wheeze and cough hard then stand up struggling to obtain my posture. I cough up a little blood but ignore it. My clothes were clinging on to my curves and my hair was plastered down.

The others arrived and found me. "King and Queen!" Kai growled and readied his launcher.

Kai looks at me frowning but I look away and scream "Shyao lets show these two why don't we? Purity Light of Lunar Claw!" Shyao and me became one. My eyes glow a deep intelligent silver color and my hair blinding white.

My shining black and silver blade becomes a blinding ball of light like the moon. Then Shyao goes forward at the speed of light and strikes both of King and Queen's blades. They both fling to the air and break into tiny pieces and hit the ground in soft clatters.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!"

My beyblade spun back into my hand and I whisper, "We won Shyao." Before the world went black.

**Normal POV**

It had been four days since Angel was out cold. Kai would never leave her side and he would always be holding her petit soft hands. His eyes were always full of torment. The doctors had been checking up on her assuring everyone over and over again that she would be fine. She had a few cuts and bruises but was fine other than that. She looked like a dark but peaceful angel. Kai felt his eyes always stinging but he never cried.

Tyson and the others would visit from time to time but they respected Kai and usually left him alone. It was the sixth night and Kai was again alone with her. He held both her hands hoping and praying she would be all right.

**Angel's POV-**

I felt wet drops fall on my cheeks and hear Kai whispering,

"Please be alright Angel...I love you."

I smile faintly and lift my eyelids open murmuring  
"And you actually think I don't either?" Kai's eyes widen in shock "You're awake! Well it's about ti-" I cut him off by giving him a fiery kiss which he dominates as usual.

We both let go and Kai asks, "Angel, why did King and Queen battle you?" I hesitate and bite my lip. I hang my head down with my hair falling to cover my face. Kai brushed it aside and lifted up my face giving me a stern gaze. I close my eyes and start to talk "Well I went for a walk to clear my head on some thoughts when I heard a noise. I called out to the source tell-" I was interrupted by the door opening and a doctor with a nurse entering.

"Ah Miss Hikari you're awake! We just need a few run-throughs and scans so if you could bear with us please." I nod grateful for their interrupting. "So how long was I out?" I ask trying to ignore Kai's fierce scowl.

"Six days."

I gasp while they all looked grimly at me. "B-but why? I mean why did it take so long? It was just a match that was all." I say in shock.

"Well you see Miss Hikari while you battled apparently there was a lot of strain. You and your Bitbeast are somehow fascinatingly connected. Since your beyblade sustained damage so did you. The core of your inner mind is layered with nerves that were so ferociously attacked that it completely shut down your brain system so actually its a miracle that you survived and woke in a ... believe it or not but short time."

I take all of this in without saying a single word and allow the doctor to give me a few scans before I was free to leave. Kai and me were completely silent during the whole way to Tyson's house.  
We enter it looking down and head to the living room.

**"SURPRISE!"**

I was pleasantly surprised but my face breaks into a gentle smile. Tyson and the others had some sort of party done up and a huge banner that read: **Welcome back Angel! **"Aw you guys went through all this trouble for me?" I asked touched by their thoughtfulness. Tyson laughed. I really loved his laugh because it reminded me of a sweet innocent but cheeky little kid.

"Haha of course we did Angel! By the way that battle was a brilliant one well from what we saw." I feel a twinge of pink on my cheeks but say nothing. After everyone had eaten they all sat around me except Hero and Kai pestering me on what had happened. I sigh and relate the entire incident to them.

"...Then you guys showed up and I blacked out waking up in the hospital." I finish looking at everyone's dumbstruck looks. Hero had a thoughtful look on his face while Kai held a tormented one. After a while everyone starts to party again and Kai leaves the room. I fallow him outside until he stops.

"Kai?" I say softly.  
He turns to me looking at me sadly "Angel... King and Queen attacked you because of me. It was my fault."

"Kai! It isn't your fault!"

He shook his head and continued to walk. I fallow him trying to clear my head and we both reach the park.  
"It is my fault. Every time it's my fault Angel. I'm sorry."  
He says looking at the lake. "Kai don't say that! Its not your fault!" I say ferociously.

He looks at me with hardened eyes "Isn't it Angel? King and Queen wanted revenge on me but since you were my girlfriend you got the blows! Boris kidnapped you and forced you to work with Brooklyn and his team by threatening to hurt me that's why Brooklyn kept on kissing and touching you forcefully!" He snarls.

"It doesn't matter Kai! Its gone and its part of the past now!" I snap at him.

"No! It's going to happen over and over again! Unless I stop it Angel I have too many enemies!" Kai yells at me. Passing people stare at us both but we ignore them.

"And how will you stop it Kai!? Tell me how!?" I scream at him. He looks at me sadly making me back away whispering "No Kai ... n-not that. There has to be another way!" Kai looks away closing his eyes.

"No there isn't Angel! I'm sorry but I want to break up with you." Those words sent chills down my spine and tears start to fill the ducts of my eyes and stream down my cheeks.

"No Kai! I've been sexually abused just for you! I've been physically and verbally abused just for you! Don't throw it down the drain Kai! Don't throw my heart away! You are one of the best things that has ever happened to me!" I sob falling to my knees. Kai wished so badly that he could hold me and kiss me telling me everything would be better but... he couldn't.

"I-I'm sorry Angel but we're through." He whispers and leaves me crying over what I had lost, leaving my heart shattered to pieces and leaving a black hole in me. I choke out Kais name and run home.  
"Kai..."

**Tyson's POV-**

Tyson saw Kai coming back but without Angel. "Hey Kai where's Angel?" He asks cheerfully.  
Kai looks at him before replying coldly "I don't know and I don't care." Tyson's eyes widened but he fallowed Kai to his room blocking the door.  
"What do you mean Kai?" He says quietly. Kai just glares at Tyson snapping at him to remove his foot.  
"No I wont remove my foot! Don't tell me you did anything stupid, Kai!?" he growls in annoyance.  
"Look who's talking." Kai says coolly trying to contain his anger.  
"Shut up Kai! Tell me what did you do to her?" Tyson shouted. Kai was taken-aback and let him enter and telling him what had happened. "You are such an idiot Kai. I can't believe you let her go like that!" Tyson rants at him while Kai looks at the floor feeling terrible.  
"You realize that now you let her go you cant have her back because its really unlikely that Angel would forgive you?" Tyson snaps at him enraged that Kai would do such a foolish thing as letting the love of his life slip away.  
"Don't you see why I had to do it Tyson? Can't you see the reason why I had to break up with her? It was the only way I could protect her! I love Angel I really do but sometimes sacrifices must be made and I didn't want anyone getting hurt because of me." Kai tells Tyson looking at the floor grimly.  
Tyson laughed suddenly, "You don't want anyone getting hurt Kai? What do you think you're doing to Angel right now hm? You're hurting her! You broke her heart and she's the one suffering for it!" Kai refused to say anything and he closed his eyes. Tyson sighed in defeat and left the room slamming the door with a satisfying bang.

**~~~A few weeks later~~~~ **

Angel's POV-

Ever since my break up with Kai I resumed wearing my hooded cloak again and rarely speak. The others hated this change in me as they enjoyed the old me. They never spoke about me and Kai and I never spoke to Kai. I hated him for breaking up with me, and every night I would cry over it. My heart was in shattered pieces for a second time. First Tala and now Kai.  
'_Maybe falling in love with Russian guys is dangerous...'_ I once thought now I never laugh and never smile. I would talk with Hero as usual but I kept a cold tone but I would sometimes speak with slight warmth whenever Kai wasn't around. One day my adoptive mother Adriana called me down. "You have a letter sweetie." She says to me with a smile. She was a plumpish sort of woman with soft golden hair and warm honey-brown eyes.  
"Yeah thanks Mom." I said picking up the letter with interest. It was posted with my name and seemed normal. I open it and pull out the letter. It read:  
**Dear Angel, **  
**This is Brooklyn here and before you throw this letter away I just want to apologize for all the terror I have inflicted upon you. I really am sorry but you must understand that I was evil before my battle against Tyson did I realize what life was truly about. There is a Beyblade training program where only the best beybladers attend. Tyson and his friends have not been invited, as they are world champions and the rest I don't really understand why. But I'm asking you if you want to go away to Russia to sharpen your skills in the open. We will be staying at the mountains but somehow I don't think you would object to that. Please write back your response I look forward in hearing you.  
Yours, Brooklyn**

I stare at the letter in surprise and start to think if I could trust Brooklyn. A part of me suddenly longed to see him._ Well I guess I have nothing to lose...Kai was my anchor here but... now he's left me I might as well move on and harness my beyblading skills...besides I've always wanted to go to Russia...._ I chose to go and mention it to my mother before writing back. Adriana of course agreed happily and all that was left was Sarah who was at Tyson's. I put on my silver cape before walking to Tyson's house. I arrive at the front and hesitate to go in.  
"Hey dudette! It's been long." I turn and see Tyson's grandpa striding towards me.  
I smile a little and say, "I'm here to see Tyson and my sister." He nods and says "Its pretty sad that you're wearing that cape again because you're hiding a really pretty face still its not my place to say." I chuckle softly and see the gang practicing. My heart sank when I saw Kai but I ignore him.  
"ANGEL!" Yells a chorus of voices and a red blur hits me and wraps its arms around my legs "I've missed you." Says a muffled voice coming from Daichi. I giggle and release him.  
"Hey I missed you too but... I've got something to say to you lot." The gang crowds around me except Kai who was stubbornly looking at the sky.  
"I got a letter today from Brooklyn saying that he was sorry about what had happened and blah, blah, blah. The thing is he invited me to go to Russia to harness my skills as a beyblader and.... I'm going to have to leave Japan tomorrow for a flight with him. I accepted his invitation."  
There was a pause and Kai stares at me in horror but I ignore him as usual.  
"WHAT!? You're going to Russia!?" Sarah says in shock. I nod and quietly take in all the commotion that is caused. I have a few words with Hero. "How long will this trip be?" Hero asks calmly.  
"For..." I hesitate knowing that everyone would freak out. "Six months. I'm going away for six months."  
"YOU WHAT!?"

The next day I was at the airport and found Brooklyn who looked concerned that I was wearing my cloak but chose not to talk about it. Tyson and the others came along and it hurt me that Kai didn't come.  
"_All passengers boarding the flight to Russia please go to Gate 4 thank you._" Came the emotionless voice on the speakers. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks as I hugged everybody giving them all a kiss on the cheek before leaving to board the plane. "Bye everybody!"

The guys returned home sadly waving Angel off.  
Tyson headed straight to Kai's room. Kai was leaning against the window staring out.  
"You've lost her Kai. If she loves Brooklyn you cant stop her and... Brooklyn still loves her plus six months is a long time." Tyson tells Kai before leaving.  
Kai felt horrible._ 'I cant believe I let you go...I'm coming after you Angel I'm coming to claim to you back I'm going to Russia'._

A few days had gone by and I was camping out on the mountains. It was cold but I still had great loads of fun. I almost forgot about Kai. "Aww man I nearly beat you!" grumbles Klerk. He was a short pink haired guy but a really funny one.  
"Yeah you wish!" replied Tala. I wasn't really surprised that he was here. Brooklyn was meditating with his beyblade spinning around him and the rest of the boys were battling my tutor Hally. She was a very pretty woman with soft blue eyes and dark brown hair curling at her shoulders but it was her personality that made her more beautiful. I was unsurprisingly the only girl other than Tamatha a tomboy of a girl. I really liked her she had short blue hair and gray eyes, which were always filled with warmth. Everyone here was friendly and I soon took off my hood.  
I sat beside Brooklyn and launch my blade before closing my eyes in peace. "So I'm guessing you're enjoying your time here?" His soft voice broke my thoughts. I smile slightly "Hm... Yes I am." and look at Brooklyn.  
"May I ask why did you choose to come?" he asks me. I sigh heavily and look at the view of blue mountains. "Well I had barely nothing to lose..." he looked at me quizzically so I quickly explain to him on what Kai did, well, quickly was a bit of an under-statement because I had a hard time speaking the words. Brooklyn fell silent before whispering "I'm so sorry."

I shake my head "No don't be Brooklyn. It just happened." I say softly. Brooklyn suddenly hugs me, startling me but I relax in his grip. "Ill always be there for you Angel... if you ever need me just ask." I don't say anything but I just look at him in silence. He leans in and lightly touches my lips with his before going into a firm kiss. I inhale sharply and pull away.  
"Sorry Brooklyn but...this is too soon." I say looking away.  
He just smiles "Yeah sorry about that." I chuckle and punch him lightly in his arm.  
"Ok people! We have a few more people that will join us in a few days so well keep them acquainted ok?" Hally calls after beating the boys. Tams sat besides Brooklyn and me. "So... want a match?" she asks the both of us.  
"You're on!"  
Kais POV-

He watched Tyson nervously as he spoke on the phone. He put it down and faced Kai. "Its fixed we get the flight in two days time for the program." Tyson says before observing Kai. "I don't understand Kai. If you're going after her now why did you let her go in the first place?" Kai didn't answer but he was about to say something when a voice says darkly, "I think I can answer that for him Tyson." They both turn to see Hero emerging from the shadows. "Kai wanted what he thought was for the best. Now that it's likely for Angel to fall in love with someone who meets Kai's standards and who already loves her he doesn't want to give her the chance. He realizes that he would lose one of the only things he ever cared about in his life to his rival. Isn't that right Kai?"

Kai doesn't answer but instead he leaves the place in a huff going to the park to think.

~~~Two days later~~~

**Angel's POV-**

We were all sitting around a campfire eating. Klerk and Tala were arguing furiously about who was a better blader. "I've beaten you every time we battle you haven't won once!" Tala says smirking. I bite my lip to restrain myself from giggling.  
"Yeah well... yeah well... do I care!?" this time we all laughed at Klerk's response. Tala raised an eyebrow "Great come back Klerk." He sneers. Klerk grabs a handful of soft powdery snow and shoved it down Tala's shirt. "Aghhhh!" he yelled jumping up and reaching behind.

By the time the laughter had subsided everyone had tears in their eyes and stomach cramps. Tala was the only person who wasn't laughing and he glared at everyone who caught his eye and smirked at him. I look at him with a small smile, which made his frosty look melt a little.  
"Ok guys the new people are coming tomorrow and you'll be surprised so I'm not telling you who's coming. But! We have to start up camp because the plane that's carrying our supplies is coming tomorrow with our new friends. So lets pack up have a little snowball fight and then- Arggghhh!"  
Hally squealed as we all pelted the woman with snowballs. She ran around and around the mountain with everyone high on her tail. We all tackled her making her chuckle. "Ok I give! I give! You can have a few hours of fun then, well sleep sounds good?" We all cheer and start to pack up.  
"I wonder who's coming?" Tams wonders. I shrug but a small part of me was wishing that it was Kai and the others...but that was not to be...

The next day we were all trekking towards the huge 'L' area.  
The plane had already arrived and we were all ready to greet the new members of the program. The door opened with a hiss.  
"Ok guys these are our new members." My jaw drops along with everyone else's but for a different reason. "Our new members are the G-Revolution."

It has been nearly two weeks since Tyson and the gang had come to the camp. I felt quite happy but I also felt angry. I came to Russia to escape the torments at home. I hated the way Kai watched me. It was as though I was some vicious animal or something. He would ignore me but the rest would chat to me.  
Hero and Hally had something going on I could tell. Hally would always blush and whenever I tried to talk to Hero about her he would turn red as well.  
They would train us all together with both of their training techniques.  
Brooklyn and me were skipping stones at a lake.  
_Splish-splish-splish-splish-splish- Plock!_  
"Yes! Hahahah! I got five skips! FIVE skips. Beat that!" Brooklyn cheered making me laugh. I picked up a smooth flat stone and threw it expertly towards the water.  
_Splish-splish-splish-splish-splish-splish- Plock! _  
I smirked at his crest-fallen face.  
"I just did."  
Brooklyn scowled playfully before saying,  
"Three out of five?"

Kai watched us both emotionlessly although he felt rage boil inside him. Brooklyn slipped on the snow pulling me along with him.  
My breathing became hitched as his clear blue eyes looked into my own. He leaned in and kissed me softly.  
I close my eyes and allow myself to kiss him back.  
"Get your hands of my girl."  
We both stop kissing and sit up and saw Kai striding towards us with his scarf billowing behind him.  
My eyes narrowed and I quickly stand up with Brooklyn.  
"I'm not _yours_ Kai." I snapped. Kai looked at me before turning to Brooklyn. His crimson eyes were filled with hatred.  
"I'm warning you now Brooklyn. Keep away from Angel."  
I stare at Kai before something snaps inside me. "Why do you care, Kai!? I told you that I'm not your girl! You already broke up with me! You pushed me away. Don't you dare go and tell Brooklyn to stay away from me. You're so selfish! You can't stand seeing me happy with someone else who rivals you in everyway. Kai I hate you! I HATE YOU!" With that I run past him into the trees.  
Both the boys looked at each other before running after me.  
Hot tears streamed down my face and I finally stopped running. "Angel..."

I quickly wipe away my tears as Tyson sat next to me.  
"Hello Tyson" I murmur weakly. Tears started leaking out of my eyes. Tyson looked at me sadly. '_Poor Angel... she's always been so strong..'_ "Angel..." He began gently, "Kai only let you go because he loves you. I know it was a foolish decision to let you go like that. Now it's really up to you to choose between Kai or Brooklyn."  
I sniff and say softly, "Can I tell you my past Tyson?" He nods and listens intently. "My parents died when I was very young and I was moved into my grandmother's care. She was strict and would force me to learn the arts of beyblading day and night. I met a friend and I fell in love with him. He got sent away to the Abbey and when he came back he was different. He would rape me and grandmother would leave us two alone because she knew what he did. He broke my heart and so I ran away. I ran away to my aunt who looked after me and then she gave me to a loving home. Sarah and my adopted mother are my family now. I told myself never to love... but I met Kai and thought he was different but... he broke my heart too so I came here." I started to cry again, "Now I think love isn't for me." Tyson watched me sadly now knowing that Brooklyn and Kai were watching and listening.  
Kai felt horror and wished he could turn time back... but he couldn't. Brooklyn looked at me before glaring at Kai. "I hope you're happy!"  
I wipe your tears away as Tyson says soothingly, "Love is for us all Angel. You will find love trust me..."

Brooklyn seemed to be the only one who could comfort me like Kai did. The days were quickly passing and Brooklyn seemed to be growing tenser with each passing day. We would kiss all the time but I felt guilty because I thought I was betraying him somehow. But I knew that it was Kai's fault since he broke up with me in the first place.  
I was standing by myself, watching a crystal blue lake that gently shimmered with the sun. I heard a crashing noise from behind me. I twirl around and find Brooklyn sporting a long cut, a black eye and a few bruises. I cry out and pull him towards the lake washing the blood away.  
"Brooklyn, what happened!?"  
He didn't answer but flinched when I touched his bruise. "Brooklyn?" I say softly making him look at me. "Who hit you?"  
"I... nobody, I just tripped over a branch and fell". He said lamely. I look at him with a raised eyebrow. "You tripped over a branch and fell?" I repeated coolly. Then I put on an obviously fake cheery tone, "Oh well that happens to everyone doesn't it? They trip over and fall then end up with a long cut, bruises and a black eye." Brooklyn quickly looked away. "Brooklyn tell me the truth. Who did this to you?"  
The blue-eyed boy looked at me before mumbling,  
"Kai."

My jaw dropped. "Kai? Kai did this to you!? Why did he hit you?"  
Brooklyn looked embarrassed. "Well... he threatened me to stay away from you and...I er... ignored him and so he um... fought me?"  
I felt anger but I noticed Brooklyn looked embarrassed and sad so I gave him a hug. "I'm sorry Brooklyn this is my entire fault." I sigh to myself. Brooklyn suddenly grabbed my shoulders saying angrily, "Angel, don't blame yourself! Its not your fault." With that he kissed me passionately.  
It was still early in the morning but I was awake. Everyone was asleep except Kai and me; I was looking for him. "Why are you up?" Kai's voice was cold. I face him, his eyes full of hate. "Why did you threaten Brooklyn?" I ask in an equally cold voice. Kai looks at the ground for a moment but then he answered, "He doesn't deserve you, he'll just hurt you."  
"Oh and why do you care?" I say angrily.  
"I care because I love you." I looked at Kai feeling rage but I felt sad at the same time, "If you loved me you wouldn't have let me go." I answer coolly.  
Kai suddenly looked up and I was startled. His face looked innocent and his crimson eyes were filled with sadness and helplessness. "Angel I made a big mistake and I regret it, really I do.... I love you and I want you back." I felt like crying as I looked into those crimson eyes. I didn't notice that Kai was walking up to me and was kissing me. I felt this was right but...  
I pushed Kai away gently. "I cant Kai... its not fair to Brooklyn." Kai looked angry and suddenly blurted out, "Brooklyn's cheating on you! He has a fiancé at home and he loves her too!"

I felt as though he slapped me. "What?" I whisper, "Brooklyn... had a fiancé at... home?"  
Kai looked as though he deeply regretted his words. "Wait... how long have you known this and why didn't you tell me before?" I demand.  
Kai looks at the sky before mumbling,, "After I battled Brooklyn... and I didn't want to win you back by snitching."  
"YOU WHAT!? Kai you... you... one-brain celled zebra!" I shriek.  
'_Is that all I can come up with?'_  
Kai yelled my name as I ran back to the camping grounds searching for Brooklyn. I found him bending over a crystal stream. The thin water trickled softly. "Brooklyn! Is it true that you have a fiancé?" He straightens and looks at me surprised and a little worried. "I... how? Who...? Kai." He glared at the stream then looked at me apologetically. "Yes its true. I... do have a fiancé. But I love you both equally and I cant-"  
"You cant decide who to pick?" I interrupt icily. "Brooklyn I was wrong. You haven't changed at all, in fact you're still the bastard I knew before!" I start yelling with tears in my eyes but they didn't flow and I ended up slapping him

"Are you sure about this?" Hally asks me for the hundredth time. I nod and sigh, "Yes I am Hally. I'll miss this place but I want to go back home to Japan." She sighed and hugged me and so did Tams. All the guys waved as I boarded the plane which was ready to take me home.  
"Angel!" I turn and my mother and cousin hug me tightly. "It is so good to be home." I whisper to them both.  
"Hello Kai!" Sarah suddenly yells. I turn and saw Kai with a smirk on his face. I groan but inside I was delighted to see him. "Kai, you'll be by yourself if you stay at Tyson's." My mother says thoughtfully, "Stay with us until they come back from Russia."  
"Thank you, Ms Hikari" Kai smiles at the kind woman. I glare at Kai who in turn smirks at me.  
Sarah and Adriana went out leaving Kai and me alone. Kai and me do nothing but stare at each other until I finally rise and walk to my room. I never shed any tears on Brooklyn's betrayal, this confused me but I thought that I never loved him in the first place.  
I sit on my bed and stare blankly at the dry rose that Kai had first given me. I smile at the sweet memory.  
_On my bed lay a single red rose with a note that said:  
__**Meet me at the beach at 12oclock midnight tonight**__. I frown and reread the note.  
_Should I go? I wonder who its from. I think I ought to go._ I thought.  
I decide to go. Later on at night my alarm beeped softly. I climb out of my window and head for the beach. I saw Kai but neither of us speaks as we go to each other.  
There was a long silence as we watched the waves gently clash against each other. I felt an arm wrap itself securely around my waist and am pulled into strong arms. I look at Kai who looks at me with compassion.  
"Kai" I whisper but he places his finger on my lips. He leans in and softly kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck deepening the kiss before letting him go. I sit down, remove my shoes and allow the cool water to lap softly at my toes. Kai does the same and we both lean back on the sand, observing the silent black sky that was filled with many sparkling stars.  
"The night is so beautiful" I mutter feeling peaceful. "Yes but not as beautiful as you." Kai says making me blush slightly. I close my eyes allowing the night wind to caress my face. I feel warm lips on my own pressing firmly down. I kiss back for a long time before standing up. "It's getting late." I say to him. Kai looks sad but nods understandingly._  
My smile vanishes as I remember that on my way home Boris kidnapped me. I sigh to myself and put the rose down. Kai walked through the door without knocking and immediately knelt down before me; holding my hands firmly. "Angel..." His voice had a pleading and helpless tone to it, I had never heard him like this before. "Please I still love you. I made a huge mistake when I let you go and I regret it, really I do. If only I could take back what I did that day at the park... Angel my life is nothing without you. I want you to take me back, love me again."  
My eyes filled with tears and I whispered, "I never stopped loving you Kai. I've always wanted you and I'll always take you back."  
Kai looked at me, stood up and held me tightly. I bury my face into his chest and start to cry.  
After a while I wipe away my tears and give Kai a soft kiss. He makes it more passionate and eventually I pull away. "Do you know how long I've been dying to kiss you again?" I ask in a gentle chiding tone. Kai smirks and murmurs, "Well let me make it up to you." I giggle and continue to kiss him. His hand goes up my shirt and unhooks my bra. I suppress a shiver as he squeezes my breasts gently. I continue kissing him fired by passion.  
He unbuttons my shirt, pulls it away whilst I do the same thing to his shirt but I stop him from going any further saying, "I'm not ready to go through all the way with you yet Kai... but partway should be fine." He looks a little disappointed but I kiss him again. His mouth draws away from my own and lowers to my nipples. I moaned softly as he sucked it.

Kai felt a need for more. He smirked and stopped whatever he was doing when he felt my hands undoing his belt.

"I thought you said you didn't want to go that far," he said

"Fuck what I said before, I changed my mind," I yelled

"What ever you say," he responded

He pressed his lips to mine and grabbed both of my wrists to keep me still. He plunged his tongue into my mouth, grinding his hard-on between my legs. I moaned into his mouth, slipping my hand out of his grasp to take hold of the back of his head for a deeper kiss. He broke the intimate kiss to stare at my beautiful body… I closed my eyes in embarrassment at his gaze. But my eyes quickly flew open once I felt his lips circle my peaked nipple, while his other hand traveled down my body to my wet entrance.

His fingers quickly found my heated jewel and started to play with my clit. But soon that wasn't enough and I was unzipping his pants and grabbing a hold of him. Kai made a yelp of surprise at the feel of my hands touching his heated manhood. Soon the friction of my hand wasn't enough to satisfy him. Kai pushed his pants all the way off and then lifted his shirt over his head. I gazed heatedly at Kai's beautiful chest, slowly traveling my eyes downward. Kai lifted my legs to wrap around his waist; I reacted by squeezing Kai's hips with my legs and lifting myself off the bed to cause my heat to touch his. Kai gasped and plunged deep into me in one hard leap. I winced in pain. Kai unable to help himself started pumping in and out of my warmth. The bed was creaking under Kai's vigorous movements but he didn't care, he had finally been able to take me in the way he always wanted to.

After adjusting to Kai's thrusts I started to feel the slight ache recede and pleasure take its place. At one point Kai hit a certain spot and I threw back my head and screamed Kai's name into the darkened room. Hearing my cry of pleasure, Kai also released, his seed filling me. Kai's sweat soaked body was being held up by his hands on either side of me, still held deep within my sheath. Kai slowly pulled out, making me wince in slight pain, and making Kai realize what he had just done…

He had made love to me, without any sort of protection against the results of lovemaking. Kai rolled to the side of the bed, me lying beside him. He wrapped his arm around me and I quickly snuggled into Kai's bare chest. I brought his face close to mine and I whispered…

"Kai?"  
He looks at me, "Don't ever let me go."  
A smile flitted across his handsome face. "I wont, I promise and you cant let me go either."  
I grin, "No way I love you too much."  
"I love you too Angel."


End file.
